Tenebra
"P-please, just l-leave me alone." Character/Personality: Tenebra is extremely timid and easily scared. Getting her to trust you is almost impossible. She'll stay close to maybe one or two certain dragons that she trusts, but no one else. Power/Skills: She is not very skilled with either of her elements and only learned she had the element of ice on accident. Shadow Bending She can manipulate shadows around her so that she can become hidden to the naked eye. Weaknesses: She's blind and thus very susceptible to attacks. She also has difficulty flying due to being blind and having such damaged wings. Backstory: Her egg was abandoned to the brood mothers, and thus was adopted by a kind light dragoness, Cahya, and her mate, Lucidus. It was believed that she was going to hatch into an ice dragon, due to color of her egg being an icy blue, surprising her adoptive mother and father when she hatched into a shadow dragon. Unlucky for Tenebra, she ended up growing up in the light dragon kingdom (the light dragons resented shadow dragons). Whenever her mother wasn't around, dragons would bully her and her adoptive father would emotionally abuse her by calling her worthless and other belittling terms. However, Tenebra stayed strong thanks to her kind hearted adoptive mother who loved her despite Tenebra being a shadow dragon. Suddenly, tragedy struck. Cahya became very ill, very fast, and sadly passed away. Lucidus blamed Tenebra for Cahya's death and began to beat her for it, Tenebra did not have the heart to fight back though. For years the beatings and emotional abuse continued, causing Tenebra's growth the become stunted and nearly taking her ability to fly, due to how many hole she had in her wings. One day, Lucidus came home more drunk than usual and began his usual rant about how it was her fault that Cahya was dead. He beat her like usual, but took it a step further this time and proceeded to shoot a beam of light directly at her eyes, permanently blinding her. Thinking after this beating that she was finally dead, Lucidus snuck through town and threw Tenebra into an alleyway, leaving her for dead. By some miracle, Tenebra was found by the Keepers, Kaito Chronocrest and Angel Goldfeather, while they were headed back from a visit to the royal family. They brought her back to the Keepers tower, where she was slowly nursed back to health by both Angel and Eirin. After she finally recovered, Tenebra always refused to say what happened to her, despite Kaito's constant asking. Not knowing what exactly to do with her, Angel adopted Tenebra and Kaito ended up giving her the position of the Shadow Apprentice. Relationships: Angel Goldfeather: She trusts Angel more than anyone else, partially due to the fact that Angel reminds her of her mother. She loves her very deeply. Diavolo Shadowbane: At first, Tenebra was terrified of her teacher (and eventual adoptive father), as Lucidus had made her terrified of most male dragons. However, over time, Tenebra grew to like and even trust Diavolo. Sorana Silverwing: Her relationship with Sorana is an interesting one. Due to being blind, and Sorana being mute, the two cannot communicate with each other without someone else being present. This situation made it take a while before Tenebra really got to know and get used to her adoptive sister. Nephilim Silversoul: Because Tenebra has known Nephilim since he was born, she has always loved her little brother and does her best to help and protect him. Communicating with him is difficult as well, as Nephilim is deaf and since Tenebra is blind she cannot learn sign language to talk to him. Arien Blackice: There are some rumors that Arien may Tenebra's birth father, but Arien has never denied or confirmed this theory. Only Arien and Jusra know if it is true. Kaito Chronocrest: Kaito was the first male dragon Tenebra began to trust at the Keepers Tower, as he was one of the two that found her and saved her life. Astral Moonlight: Astral will occasionally try and tell Tenebra a joke or give her small gifts. Over time, his efforts have finally began to break through to her. She has developed a bit of a crush on him, though due to her not really knowing much about love, these feelings confuse her. Cronus Shardlling: Like all males, she is hesitant to trust Cronus. His first attempts to get to know Tenebra kinda scared her, causing her to try and avoid him for a while. No longer having the crush he used to have on her, Cronus now takes his friendship with her slowly, mostly helping her with tasks she cannot do on her own. She has began to grow to trust him. Eirin Hornbreeze: Being one of the dragons that healed her, Tenebra grew to like Eirin quite fast (compared to everyone else). She is one of the few dragons she truly trusts. Ellanore Spiralspine: Ellanore is one of the apprentices Tenebra likes most. Having noticed how timid Tenebra was, from the beginning Ellanore took her friendship with Tenebra slowly. This has caused Tenebra to trust Ellanore. It also helps that Angel speaks highly of Ellanore. Harpe Shadowfeather: Upon one of Harpe's visits to the Keepers, Tenebra ran into Harpe. Before she ran away, like she usually would, Tenebra sensed something different about Harpe, she could tell Harpe had been through a similar pain to what she went through. Since then, Tenebra has been intrigued by Harpe and often follows her from a distance whenever she visits. She's still too timid to just blatantly go up and talk to her. Extra/Notes: -Angel sings Tenebra to sleep most nights. -Tenebra refuses to go back to the light kingdom, Luminosa, in fear of running into Lucidus again.